Julius Novachrono
and |chapter= }} is the Magic Emperor of Clover Kingdom's Order of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, page 8 Appearance Julius is a tall middle-aged man with short messy blond hair. He also has a pair of gray eyes. One of his notable features is a blue asterisk symbol on the left side of his forehead. Julius' attires consist of a shirt and pants of similar color and designs. The white shirt has a high collar with black fur at the end and intricate gold and purple-colored designs on its circumference. The shirt also has long sleeves with light purple cuffs, which have similar black fur and designs. A pair of gold ring-shaped ornaments are also decorating his upper and lower parts of each sleeves. Julius' brown pants is complimented by a pair of high boots of similar color, which have black fur at the collars as well. On top of everything, Julius wears a long red robe that covers his entire body. The part of his robe, which covers his torso is decorated with white fur. On top of the fur, Julius wears a gold necklace and a couple of medals. One of those medals, the gold medal with a green cross, is positioned on the lefthand side of his chest while the other, a shield with gold and red colors, is positioned on his righthand side. Additionally, a pair of robes are also protruding from the fur on his right back. Furthermore, the robe only has a single sleeve for his right arm. Personality Julius is known to have an obsession over magic as he loves to explore the Kingdom in search of magic that he had never seen before. Usually, his childish personality would emerge when he finds a new type of magic and gets excited to see it in action.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, page 9 Julius would also goes as far as disguising himself, so he could conduct his search without being recognized by the citizens.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 18-19 Due to his childish nature, Julius also has a penchant of leaving his duty as the Magic Emperor or intentionally leaves while high ranking Knights are in the same room as low ranking Knights even though he is aware that they would eventually clashed.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, page 19Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-7 Despite that, Julius is also a very wise man with a wide knowledge and experience on magic and social dynamics. This can be seen when he recognizes the artifact that Yuno had found inside a dungeon and when he sheds some light to him and Asta regarding the weight of being a Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 10-15 In addition, Julius also does not see people based on their social standings as he still treats Asta and Yuno in the same way he treats the other Knights regardless of their rankings.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 7-8 Biography During a conflict between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom, Julius encounters Lotus Whomalt on the battlefield where he witnesses the latter's battle prowess.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 17 Years later, Julius returns to the Noble region along with several Knights from defending against a foreign invasion. They are welcomed with joy and cheers from the Noble region's citizens.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 4 Six months later, Julius decides to disguise himself as an old lady and wander around Kikka's black market. He then gambles against Sekke Bronzazza, whom he manages to outmatch. Not long after, a thief snatches his belongings and runs away. Fortunately, Sekke and several other Knights from the Black Bull squad are able to apprehend the culprit. When one of those Knights, Asta, returns his belongings, Julius removes his disguises as the Black Bull members are leaving. He then begins to take an interest in Asta after seeing his anti magic. Subsequently, Julius receives a call from his subordinate whom requests for his immediate presence, but the Emperor ignores the said subordinate. When he is informed of an emerging problem, Julius assures him that he found the perfect candidate to solve it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 10-19 Later on, Julius assigns Asta on a mission to explore a newly emerged dungeon by sending a formal letter to Yami Sukehiro, captain of the Black Bull squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 6 Julius then receives a report from one of his subordinates that the Diamond Kingdom had sent Lotus Whomalt and his group to explore the dungeon. While all of his subordinates start to panic, Julius remains calm as he is confident on his Knights' abilities.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 16-17 After Julius learned that the dungeon exploring mission was a success, he immediately requests a meeting with the Knights whom managed to complete it. During the meeting, Julius swiftly examines one of the artifacts that Yuno, a Golden Dawn squad member, managed to retrieve. He is excited when he asks Yuno to activate it, but quickly shows his disappointment when the latter reveals his inability to control it. Subsequently, Julius decides to refrain from explaining the identity of the artifact while encouraging Yuno to grow along with it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 7-10 He then proceeds on examining Asta's artifact, but Julius fails to comprehend the writing on the latter's grimoire. When he holds onto the sword, which was summoned from the writings, Julius can feel his mana is being absorbed by the sword. He then returns it back to Asta and explains to him that the latter is the only one capable of wielding the sword because of he lacks any magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 10-12 Subsequently, Asta and Yuno ask him about the method to achieve Magic Emperor rank in which Julius reveals the simple truth to them that anyone with great reputation on the public's eyes could become the Magic Emperor. Afterwards, Julius invites the young Knights to attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony alongside him as he takes them to the ceremonial hall.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 13-19 After he promoted several Knights at the ceremony, Julius invites all of the participants to a banquet that he had prepared, before he disappears a moment later.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 2-7 When the Royal Capital is being invaded, Julius remains absent as he asked one of his subordinates to cover for him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 29, page 5 During his absence from the Royal Capital, Julius travels to the White Night Eye's hideout where he lies in wait until the mages whom were attacking the city, return. Once the White Night Eye members enter the hideout, Julius reveals himself and swiftly kills two of the mages, whom were trying to attack him. Subsequently, he killed another mage before offering an act of mercy for a mage, whom is willing to surrender, as he plans to kill the rest of them. When none of the mages accepts his offer, Julius engaged in a fight against the remaining two mages before he activates a restraining magic spell on all of them. Afterwards, Julius notices Asta whom is finally freed from Sally's spell.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 9-19 Julius then lends his hand to the young Knight, but the latter refuses as he stands up by himself. Afterwards, the Magic Emperor shifts his attention to the sephirot, which located within the hideout. At that moment, a bright light manifests and the sephirot disappears along with the mages he had restrained. Fortunately, Julius manages to secure one of them as he believes that the leader of the White Night Eye was the one behind the light-based magic. As Julius enables the communication magic, Marx quickly reaches out and informs him of the situation within the Royal Capital.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 2-9 Julius immediately returns to the city while taking Asta and the rogue mage with him. After one of the captains explained to him of Fuego Leon Vermilion's conditions, Julius reassesses his decisions on leaving the capital's protection to the Knights while also determines the threat's significance. Afterwards, he addresses the Knights and gives them a few words of encouragement in regards to their mission as the protector of the Clover Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 11-16 Battle Prowess Magic *'Restraining Magic': A form of magic that allows Julius to restrain his opponents. Julius restrains his opponents by trapping them on a time loop, which immobilized them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 17-18 Julius Chrono Stasis.png|link=Chrono Stasis|Chrono Stasis *'Transformation Magic': A form of magic that allows Julius to take the form of other human being. He usually uses it to walk among the commoners without being recognized.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, page 18 |link= | Fights Events *War Merits Conferment Ceremony Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, page 15 * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 15 Trivia References Navigation